Always loving You
by Gdreams
Summary: Sweet story about the two senior captains *i dont own bleach*
1. Chapter 1

Always Loving you!

In the first division building there was a meeting taking place where all the captain of all the divisions were all present… as the meeting was over the captains exited the meeting room. While Shunsui Kyōrakucaptain of the 8th division was waiting for his best friend

JūshirōUkitake** , **captain of the 11th division When he exited the doors of the meeting room he saw another figure to tag along it wasRetsu Unohana the 4th division captain. He just chuckled at the sight of the two when they approached him.

"Restu-chan you look lovely as always" as he moved to take her hand but didn't get the chance to because despite Unohana beautiful smile her eyes were staring daggers at him so he put his arms back to his Haori.

"Shunsui, I'm having my monthly medical check –up today" Ukitake said

"Hmm… seems fine to but just promise me you'll attend the sake party tonight" he replied with a smile.

"Alright Shunsui I promise" he answered

"See you lovely Retsu-Chan" then he ran as fast as he could to his division.

As they were walking to the 4th division something caught the eyes of Ukitake, the rays of the sun simmered in the angelic face of Unohana He smiled to himself. This caught the attention of Unohana "What are you smiling at?" she questioned him

"Oh nothing your just beautiful as always" Unohana flashed red but put it aside when they arrived.

Ukitake's upper body was bear and was lying on the bed as Unohana entered she sat down on the chair beside the bed "well Ukitake-taicho we will be checking your lungs for today"She said lokking at him with a soft smile.

"Hai" he replied energetically. Her hands glowed green and was doing a massage motion on his chest. As he observed her face she caught his eye. Then she drew nearer to his face she looked at him at the eyes blue meet brown the she lowered face so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "That was you get when you have good medical results" and sat on her chair. Ukitake put his upper clothes on and stood in front of Unohana who was still sitting down and writing when she finally put down her pen she looked up she saw a smiling face. He held out his hands she grabbed her and he gave her a massive hug. Then he looked down at her "You look like your tired, you should rest once in a while" he said with a worrying tone

"I can't I have patients to attend to" she replied with a smile on her face

"Fine, as you say my dear" he closed his eyes and hugged her again he then kissed her forehead and let her go. "I'd better go Shunsui waiting for me" he was about to exit the room when… "Ukitake-taicho" she said with a scary voice.

'_Oh, crap I recognize this tone he then turned around'_ "yes" with a foolish smile

"You better not drink too much, okay" she stated with authority.

"hai" he replied.

At the sake Party Ukitake kept on thinking about Retsu… no matter how loud the guys are it didn't do anything to let him snap out of his thinking till Shunsui sat right next to him offering him a sake cup "How did it go?" His best friend asked.

"It was good" he replied.

"You know ju when will you tell the world you have a relationship with a wonderful woman?" Shunsui asked.

"Well Retsu and I are the same we like being private" Ukitake said while playing with his hair.

"It can't be helped" then Ukitake stood up "Where you going" Shunsui asked.

"Somewhere" as Ukitake exited he was going to the 4th division.

Unohana was getting ready for bed she faced the mirror and she braided her hair she put it in her back this time she heard a knocking on her door she wondered to herself who can that be at this time she slid her door and was surprised to see Ukitake "What brings you here?" She asked while placing his haori on the chair "I don't know I was just missing someone" He answered teasingly.

"Do you want tea" She asked him.

"Yes, but I will be doing it you're my queen tonight and I've been around for a while I know your place already" he replied taking out the tea bags from the cupboard

"Well I cant really say no" She replied

"Just wait for me on the balcony". She was sitting on the balcony observing the silence the light of the full moon Ukitake placed the tray between them and offered the cup to her she smiled at him and he took his cup too. He put aside the tray and moved closer to her like they closed the gap between them

She placed her head in his shoulders a comforting silence between them then Ukitake said "I love you" then Unohana sat up straight and said "I love you too" then she kissed him on the lips whole heartedly he then replied with a powerful kiss. She placed her hands on his cheeks and when they broke apart she hugged him then she lay down on his legs he stared down on her. She stared up on him it was like the moon and the earth then she slowly closed her eyes. When she fell asleep Ukitake then lifted her up and placed her in the futon and covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead and whispered "goodnight my queen" he turned off the lights and locked the door as he exited. He went back to the barracks of division 13 an slept soundly.

In the morning Unohana woke up due to the chirping birds. She looked around the room "_He put me to bed last night" _as she took a shower, put on her shinagami robes and braided her hair in the normal style you would expect. As she went in the 4th division office she was greeted by Isane and when she entered her office she saw a white rose laying on her desk she quickly closed the door and help up the card

_Dear Retsu, _

_Thank you for the company last night and I would love to do that again sometime._

_Truly yours,_

_Jushiro_

She smiled to herself and proceeded to check on her patients.

Ukitake was in his office singing papers when there was knocking on the door "Enter" when the person came in he was very happy to see. Unohana came in holding the card he gave him and said "It was not really necessary to be giving gifts just because of one night" she scolded him

"And it was not very necessary to visit just because of the unnecessary gift I gave you" he smiled and she flushed red.

"So what really brings you here?" Ukitake asked. "Well my subordinates insisted that I take a break from work because they said there are just a few patients to attend to and Isane already did the paper work and I thought we could spent the afternoon at the River" while standing infront of his desk

"That would be a great idea Retsu, The River it is!"

When they arrived at the river it was near the shinigami academy. Unohana removed her shoes and her socks and raised her hakama to her knees and looked at Ukitake with a smile. And placed her feet in the cold water then Ukitake did the same thing he sat right next to her then he sigh "bring backs the memories right?" he said looking at the sky

"Definitely" she replied happily.

"I remembered it was spring and I was studying here then out of nowhere these men appeared they were about to attack but you and Shunsui Beat them up" she said looking at him

"I remembered that clearly after we saved you Shunsui was about to make a move on you but you hit him with a branch. Until now he's still afraid of you" he laughed

"Serves him right!" Unohana said.

Ukitake was kicking the water when he saw a flower passed by luckily for him it was at arm's reach after he took it he fanned the water off and placed it in her hair. Then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly she too kissed him they broke apart and she slapped him playfully "I always knew you were the one" And kissed him again this time with more passion and he too kissed her. When it was getting dark Ukitake stood up and Helped Unohana up. "It's getting dark we better get going". Unohana was about to flash step but Ukitake held her wrist "Lets savor our time together" she just nodded. They walked under the moon side by side…..


	2. Suprise

Hi so about the last chapter sorry if there were a few errors here it goes!

It was early morning in Seireitei and Ukitake was in his office reading reports when suddenly a hell butterfly entered the Room _"Captain Ukitake you are needed in the 1st division office immediately"_ he then exited the room and went to the 1st division building immediately. When he entered the Room Unohana was there Yamamoto Kuchiki Byakuya were there. He then stood near Unohana "What is the reason why I am needed here?" he questioned Yamamoto.

"At least three existing Captains are required to observe the Captain Proficiency test as you see there are 3 divisions lacking captains" he answered

"I understand" he replied they then proceeded to the testing house, The four captains sat in a straight line Yamamoto, Byakuya, Unohana and Ukitake when Yamamoto called on the person to be tested the doors slid open to reveal a very familiar face. "Y-you are".

"Hinako Kyōraku" Yamamoto Finished "She is the sister of the 8th division captain Shunsui Kyōraku".

Ukitake then whispered to Unohana ear "I remember her when she was young the 3 of us used to play in my house"

She just nodded then he looked at her she changed so much as time flied she was now a very beautiful woman with brown hair same shade as her brothers with princess curls she had a cherry blossom clipped in her hair near her right ear. "Good morning captain commander, captains I am here today to pass the captaincy test" Yamamoto nodded "First you may show your shikai" "Sakura Kawaii" Ukitake almost laughed but Unohana looked at him with those eyes he knew that hushed even the strongest of the 11th division. The hilt of her sword turned color pink and her blade was the same. "First move sakura dig" then her sword fell to the ground and there were patches of light glowing then "grow" blades grew like grass on those patches

"Impressive" Yamamoto said "Now you're Bankai" he demanded. She nodded and called on her sword "Sakura no Soare" then pink clouds formed around her body and her appearance changed she was now wearing a pink Kimono with Sakura petals on it just like Shunsui's but her kimono was at knee length. Then "Sakura Travel" tornado of pink winds was around her she then put her hand forward dummies was in front of her she ordered the wind to shred it 10000 dummies were shredded with just was one tornado this really caught all the eyes of the captains. After she kept her **Zanpakutō **she knelt in front of the captains "well Hinako that was very impressive, Byakuya what do you think?"

"Pass" as always his tone with no emotion "Unohana?"

"Pass"

"Ukitake "Pass"

"Well it's been decided you pass Hinako Kyōraku" Yamamoto looked at her. "Thank you very much". As Yamamoto exited the room followed the by Byakuya but he looked at the new captain at the corner of his eye.

"Jyu~" Hinako then ran to Ukitake and Hugged him to Ukitake was so surprised he thought she changed because of her demeanor behavior earlier.

"Hinako it's been so long since I saw you" he said while releasing him-self from the hug.

"Yeah the school for nobles was a waste of time" she hugged him again and saw Unohana she let go of Ukitake and approached her.

"Hello Unohana Retsu I am Hinako Kyōraku it's a pleasure to meet you" She said while moving forward.

"Same to you" Unohana said plainly and with a slight Hinako gave her a massive bear hug.

"So where is Shunsui?" talking to Ukitake after hugging Unohana.

"Probably out drinking" he said with a smile.

"Jyu~ you changed a lot!!! I missed you immensely" she said while holding both of his hands.

"Hehehehe…. Me to" he looked at Unohana with a sorry look.

"Well I'm hungry want to join me? Jyu~, Unohana?" she said looking at Ukitake then Unohana.

"Well…." He looked at Unohana. "You should go Ukitake-taicho I have patients to attend to" S. "Come on Jyu~ we have lots to catch up on" He dragged him so fast not giving a chance to good bye to Unohana.

While they finished eating he accompanied her to see her brother.

"Nii-san~ I'm a captain now!"she said while entering his office.

"Really? Oh im so proud of you Hinako!!" he hugged his little sister and when they broke apart "What division?"he asked her excitingly

"I don't know they will tell me tomorrow, still I passed the test, I Have to go to the mansion got to round up my things Bye" she hugged Shunsui and Ukitake.

While they were sitting in the balcony "I can't believe it Jyu~ she pa-., hey why the long face?" "I got the feeling Retsu is jealous" while looking at him with sad eyes

"hmm… why?" he questioned him

"Well after the test Hinako kept on hugging me then she left and addressed me taicho" he said with a sad tone

"Hwew… that's a tough one Jyu~ you know Hinako's nature she's just like meYou know flirty" he while patting his friends back.

"Hmmm… well I have to fix it I gotta go!" he stood up and exited the Room.

Unohana checked on her last patient for the night and exited the ward she went to her office to get her things and call It a night. While she was walking to her office she had a feeling of being followed she gripped the hilt of her Zanpakutō. She turned around but no one was there when she looked back Ukitake was facing her, she was so surprised she nearly fell luckily Ukitake was there to catch her she then shoved his hands and stood up straight and looked at him and said "I thought you were still accompanying the new captain Ukitake-taicho now if you may, I have things to do" she stated coldly

"Retsu don't be like this" he said with a pleading voice

"Like what?" she looked at him

"Well being resentful, were you jealous about Hinako because there is no reason to be jealous I won't look at other women just you until I die" he looked at her seriously He then hugged her possessively "I love you too much to look at other women"

"Love me too much" she repeated "Yes I love you too much that I hurt to see you sad"

"Really" one eyebrow raised "Well I love you too much that I would let you run off with some other women" he smiled at that he faced her and held her by the waist and kissed her with all of his heart to let her know how sorry he is, she responded back. Every few second they would break the kiss and kiss hungrily for more. When they broke apart he hugged her breathing in her hair. After Unohana took her stuff in the office they walked together under the blanket of the night to go to her room he held her hand she held his hand as they arrived she opened the door she invited him inn.

As he sat on her sofa he couldn't resist and look at Retsu making hot chocolate. After she finished making the hot chocolate she put the cups on the coffee table and was about to drink he suddenly took her cup and his, he entered the kitchen and she heard cabinets being opened when he came back he sat down and put the cup on the coffee table she peered down there where letter marshmallows that read "uno luv uki 4 ever" she took the cup in her hands and looked at him with a very happy smile she then leaned to get closer to his face. She slapped him playfully "Too cheesy" she then laughed joined by him she then laid on Ukitake's chest

"Retsu" he said while stroking her hair.

"hmm…" she hummed lazily

"You know what you saw earlier with Hinako your going to see that a lot, I mean its her nature just like her brother" he said reassuringly

"Don't worry I won't be mad I Promise"

He raised his brow "You sure?"

"Very sure, but I'm a bit jealous about one thing" she said twirling a small piece of his white hair

"What" He asked curiously

"She has a nick name for you" She said while looking up at him

"Well you can call me anything you want what about …Whitey?" he said with his signature smile.

"I don't want that, hmm…. Uki would be nice!" She said with a grin

"Uki it is" he said while stroking her hair again

"Uki?" She said testing his new nickname

"Hmm…." He replied with a lazy tone.

"Will you tell me the story about how you parents met?" She asked

"Again? Anything for you" he then bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Well my dad was looking for a flower for my grandmother instead……"

His voice slowly faded until she fell asleep. Even if she knew she was asleep he still continued to tell her the story….

"He found the most precious flower instead….." then their day was complete….

Ok so I made a few mistakes and suggestion are whole heartedly taken

Please review

Update soon!


	3. Public

Hi!! Me again hehehe… here's the story… review please

Morning came Unohana was awake with very alluring smell she slowly opened her eyes and followed the smell of the food. He saw Ukitake wearing his hair in a ponytail

"Smells good" Retsu said while leaning at the kitchen door

"Oh your already awake didn't notice you" he placed the ramen on the table and took her hand and led her to the chair he pulled the chair backward to let her sit down he placed the napkin on her lap and took the spoon, she held his hands "Last time I checked I still have hands" she smiled at him he bent down and planted a quick peck on her lips. They both shared the cup of ramen until they finished it.

"I have to go now I have to get ready for today's meeting we have a new captain by the way" After he finished washing the dishes he left for his quarters she too had to take a shower and change her cloths.

At the 1st division all of the captains were lining up to welcome their new suburbanite as Yamamoto signaled to let the new captain enter. She Entered the room with her new haori on inside her haori was colored fuchsia pink and she her sash was colored pink. "It nice to meet all of you" with a respectful bow "Welcome Hinako Kyōraku we have decided that you will be the captain of the 9th division for now on, Ukitake will give you a tour later" Yamamoto said while looking at her .

"Hai, thank you very much" she said with a respectful bow

"It seems you mostly know the captains already and I think Shunsui will help you because he is very lazy in his own office I think It will be fine if he teaches you how to handle reports etc…" with a clearing of his throat "Meeting is over"

While all of the captains were leaving getting closer to the door Ukitake walked closer to Unohana than usual which caught the eye of the other captains. As Ukitake and Unohana waited for Shunsui and Hinako outside the doors of the 1st division Hinako wondered why Unohana was around. She then rushed to Ukitake and bear hugged him eyes looking at Unohana

"Jyu~ when will you give me a tour? How about now I want to spend some time with you".

"Well I'm quite…….." he had a quite shiver in his voice

"You should go Ukitake-taicho" Retsu stated coldly

"Unohana-san" he faced her she just looked on the floor

"I have a patient to attend to If you don't mind Kyoraku-taicho, Hinako-san" never acknowledging Ukitake she flashed stepped away. He faced Hinako with a flustered look

"You got a good catch Jyu!" she said teasingly

he was confused "what?" really, really confused

"I mean I saw her face when I hugged you, sorry about the aftermath" she said with a apologizing look

"Hinako, Hinako *sighs*… I told you don't toy Unohana-taicho she's scarier than she looks"

Shunsui scolded her sister. "What Shunsui Curiosity just hit me I know I couldn't get anything if I asked them?" she said pointing her fingers at him

"You got a point my little sister!"He said somewhat pleased

"Oi Jyu~ I will give Hinako a tour, go to Retsu". He didn't refuse the offer

When he went to the fourth division she wasn't there he traced her reiatsu he followed it and lead him to a hill. He saw here sitting under a tree somewhat deep in thought he sat next to her he looked at the sun set for a while and looked at her in the she too looked into his eyes she slowly lifted her hands reaching for his face he thought she was about too cup his face but she squeezed his nose

"Ouch" which made her laugh. He paused and looked at her

"what" she asked

"Nothing I just like to see you laugh" he put his arms around her shoulders

"You know what" he asked

"Hmm…" she replied lazily "I want to make the whole wide world know that I love you"

"You mean like going public?" she asked

"Yes just like that"

. "Well……" he looked into her eyes with puppy eyes

"Okay" it made him very happy. He stood up and screamed on top of his lungs "I LOVE UNOHANA RETSU!" she then stood up and hugged and kissed him as the Sun set's light shined on the sweet couple

Somewhere…………

Hinako Kyoraku……….. I think she's beautiful!!

………………………………………………………………..

There it was Suspect who is the guy??

Guess

Anyway Update soon please review I need inspiration!


	4. Unexpected

Thanks for the reviews!!

……………………………………………….

In the 9th division Barracks Hinako Kyōraku was sitting in the captains desk signing the Squads budget agreement suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Hinako looked at door "Come in" She ordered. Suddenly Hisagi Shuhei entered. He approached the captain's table.

"Excuse me captain but there was a letter for you" he said handing out a piece of folded paper.

She took it from his hands "Thank you Hisagi-san, you may leave" She ordered

"Ano… captain as you are the new captain and this division publishes the Seireitei news magazine we want you to take a look at it and tell us what you think" he said and proceeded giving her a sample magazine.

"Okay Hisagi-san I will read it and tell you what I think" she said accepting the magazine

Hisagi gave a respectful bow and left the room.

Hinako flipped the first page of the magazine she sighed to herself "Tea benefit bluff" she continued when a certain article caught her eye it was Rangiku Matsumoto's. She read it and laughed hysterically. "She's pure genius".

"Hisagi-san, come here" she called out.

"Yes Captain?" he said while entering the room.

"I saw Rangiku Article and I loved it, Say what if I make my own section you know a gossip section?" she asked her vice-captain obviously he knows much more than she does.

"Well captain Tosen sometimes publish poem or articles, I think it's ok anyhow I think it will be great to let the people get to know the new captain of the 9th division" He said while looking at Matsumoto's Paper

"Then it's settled I will start writing next week, for now I think these articles are alright to publish" she said while handing it to Hisagi.

"Thank you captain I shall inform our Lay-out designers to start making a design for your column" He said and left the rooming leaving his captain

Hinako remembered the letter she unfolded it and read what it contained

Dear Hinako,

My dear you are required in the Kyōraku Manor immediately. Come as soon as possible.

Okasan.

She looked at the piece of paper "Might as well go" and stood up and looked at the mirror for a quick second she checked her hair if she was presentable enough for her parents.

She then flashed stepped in front of their Manor with the Kyōraku insignia on the the gates opened with her Governess welcoming her.

"Hinako-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again" she said while bowing

"And to you Baba-san" she nodded to her direction

She walked inside before meeting her parents she went right away to her beloved room. She opened it and revealed the happiest place she could be in. Her room was colored pink as you would expect she had a King sized bed. And in front of her bed were a sofa set and a coffee table. She had a dresser in the left corner while the right corner had a door linked to her bathroom. And next to her bed were a study table and a door next to it.

She quickly approached her study table and sat down and held photo frame with her and Shunsui squeezing their noses. She smiled to herself she remembered something she opened the door next to her study table and revealed a walk-in closet. She quickly grabbed something a haori of blue color similar to shunsui's then she remembered

Past

_It was Christmas Eve and Shunsui and Hinako were teenagers back then. In front of them were two boxes Hinako opened her it had a pink haori of pure silk inside it and Shunsui had a similar blue one. Hinako excitedly wore it and looked in front of the mirror. Then suddenly one of the servants spilled red wine all over it. Hinako of course was shocked she started crying the servant asked for forgiveness and Hinako forgave her but couldn't stop crying. Then she felt two strong hands gripping her haori and carefully removed it. Shunsui gave her his blue one in exchange of her pink one she protested saying that red wine wouldn't come off. He insisted and gave her his blue haori then Shunsui wore her haori and looked in the mirror he questioned his sister if it suits him and she nodded happily and was happy for the fact that his brother would exchange everything to make her happy._

Present

There was a knock at the door which startled Hinako Then a very familiar figure came closer to her she quickly stood up and hugged the Person

"Oka-san" she said while hugging her mother tightly

"Why did you ask for me?" She said while breaking the hug

"You will see my dear for know you should tidy up, I bought you a very beautiful kimono and your favorite color pink" her mother said while gesturing to the servant girl entering the walk-in closet.

"I will leave you to the servants after you have finished changing please proceed to the Garden, Me and your father will be waiting" Her mother suddenly went outside

While 4 more servants came inside to help her change in her new kimono she held both her hands side-ward and looked at herself in the mirror she then looked down at the servant who was fixing her socks. "Neh, do you know what's the reason why I have to change like this? I mean it's just for tea" She asked with a puzzled look

Then the servants giggled she sighed to herself no point in asking if the "Master" ordered it.

She looked at herself her brown curls were hanging elegantly and her headdress was very cute. She started walking to the garden she wanted to flash step but it would ruin her new kimono so she had to walk. She felt a sweat at her back "This house is too big" she commented. When she finally reached the gardens there was a table sitting at the center of it where her parents sat.

"Uto-san" she said while hugging her father

"Hinako, you look as beautiful as ever" her father commented while gesturing her to sit down.

"How's being the Captain of the 9th division princess?" her father asked while pouring her tea in her cup

"Well it's been great Uto-san, I just love it so much!" she said while sipping her tea

"I'm glad to hear so how is Shunsui? Is he still flirting with that lieutenant of his?" her father asked curiously

"Well… he still is and he's very fine he helps me with everything" she said while looking at the garden.

"So why did you make change into something like this" she said looking at her Kimono.

"Well we have been meaning to tell you something Hinako" her mother said

"We want you to talk to you about marriage" his father said going to point

"But… but… but… why?" she was lost for words

"As a noble Hinako it's your duty" his father also looked sad he knew this was the curse being a noble marrying someone who you do not love. But he loved his wife even before their arranged engagement he was lucky but some don't turn out like the relationship they share.

"Who" Hinako looked at his father with teary eyes

His father took a deep breath "Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Wha…Whe… How?" she was now in state of shock.

"I know it's shocking but his family came to us" her father looked at her mother.

"Father" she said quietly looking down at her hands.

"I know it's hard but you are our only hope Hinako, Shunsui has no chance but you are the only one to give our name honor" his father stood up and sat next to her daughter who was now crying and comforted her.

She breathed heavily "I will accept it father just for your happiness" she hugged her father tightly.

"Princess I wanted you to look presentable because Kuchiki Byakuya will be here to ask your hand in marriage personally" she looked down at her daughter and took the tears away with his hands.

"I will be ready, when will he be here?" he asked her father.

He looked at his clock "Right… now"

Suddenly there was a man appearing in front of them when he came closer it was Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Good day to all of you I am here to ask your daughter's hand in marriage" he said with a face with no emotion.

"Well Kuchiki Byakuya please sit-down" Byakuya sat down next to Hinako while in-front of them were Hinako's parents.

"Uhm… if you permit me to say but why did you pick me Kuchiki Byakuya?" she said looking at the man beside her.

"The Kuchiki-Clan though that having a wife with nobility and power would make a perfect for the future queen of the Kuchiki clan" He said while his eyes were closed

"Well it's an honor Kuchiki-sama to pick my daughter as your bride" he talked for her daughter.

She just looked at him he then took her hands and placed a diamond ring in her middle finger. He then released her arms and took out 5 sheets of paper for her parents to sign

While her parents were signing she examined the stone in her hands. It was a princess cut 5 K diamond ring. She then looked at the man who 'Proposed' to her. He looked at the papers her parents were signing his skin was white in pale his eyes held no emotion. She had to marry him for the sake of her parents.

After they signed it he took the papers. "Well it is official I Kuchiki Byakuya will be married to Hinako Kyōraku, We shall set a date but now I bid you good bye" with that he flashed stepped away.

"That was fun" Hinako said with Humor

"You'll Get used to it Hinako now change back to your captain cloths and go back to work" her father said and kissed her forehead and her mother followed hugging her tightly.

She went back to her walk-in closet and took off her Kimono and changed back to her Uniform and didn't take off clip it blends well with her uniform. When she exited her room she remembered the blue haori. She quickly took it because it was getting dark

When she arrived to her division it was already dark so she didn't mind going back to her office. She just went to her room when she opened her door she really saw how big of a difference her room in the manor was to this room. Still she liked being simple.

She did her nightly routine and went to sleep.

Hinako was in the 1st division meeting room all captains were there. Then Yamamoto made an announcement.

"I would like to give my blessing to Hinako Kyōraku and Kuchiki Byakuya who are now engaged" he said with a happy tone

Everyone looked at Hinako who was smiling at Shunsui and at Kuchiki Byakuya who closed his eyes. Shunsui was just shocked her sister never told about being engaged and why is it too Kuchiki Byakuya? After the meeting Byakuya just nodded at Hinako and Hinako responded with a nod. Shunsui approached his sister when he was outside the gates.

"Hinako why are you engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya" He looked his sister in the eye.

"I agreed to marry him because I am a noble and to bring honor to our family's name And I did it to make you happy I know you won't be happy if you were engaged to someone you don't love" she looking at his feet.

"Hinako" he just looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for putting you into this" he said

"Don't worry Shunsui it's alright hey being a Kuchiki won't be that bad" she said looking at his brothers with hopeful eyes.

She then punched his head "Better make a move on Nanao, I did this so you can marry someone you love Shunsui Got that"

Shunsui Slowly stood-up with a very black black-eye "Alright Hinako-Chan, but Nanao won't find me handsome if I have a black eye" he said with pouting lips.

Ukitake was in the fourth division office sitting on the couch while Unohana was writing her report to the 1st division office.

"Neh, Retsu" Ukitake said while looking at the magazine

"Yes Uki?" she replied still writing her report

"I can't believe Byakuya is marrying Hinako, I mean I feel sorry for Hinako because she's marrying someone with emotions like a rock" he said looking at her across the room.

"Well Uki-kun you have no right to judge Byakuya or Hinako" she said looking at him across the room.

"You're right sorry" he said he's eyes narrowed on the magazine he stood and approached Retsu. She looked at him with a curious look. He put down the magazine and pointed at what he wanted her to read. When she read it she laughed "Same old Matsumoto, Being the center of gossip" the magazine contained an article about them.

HOT GOSSIP JUST FROM THE OVEN

Unohana Retsu and Ukitake Jushiro are being linked a witness saw their eyes blink, blink together with the twink, and twink of the stars apparently its true when the sun was going down and down I heard Ukitake shout "I LOVE UNOHANA" hahahaha this pair is the hottest couple next to Kuchiki and Hinako!!

"Apparently did it for us, you know us being public" Ukitake said towering over the love of his life.

"Well we should be grateful to Matsumoto then" She said

When she finished her work they decided to stroll along the streets of rukongai every one was looking at them with curious some looks were of disbelief and some were looking because being happy for them. They just smiled at the people's reaction. When they were at the park Ukitake and Unohana sat at the bench near the cherry blossom tree there was a comforting silence between them then something caught Ukitake's eyes. There were kids playing near the playground. The sight made him smile Unohana noticed this and hugged his arm. He stroked her hair Unohana then sat- up straight "Ukitake I forgot to remind you as a Celebration for Byakuya and Hinako's engagement all of the captains and vice-captains are required to attend a party held at the Kuchiki manor you have to wear something formal, Okay" She said looking into his eyes. He leaned down to peck at her lips and replied "Okay"

So what did you think? Please review

Update soon!!


	5. Party time!

Party Time!

………………..

As it was going to turn dusk captains and vice- captains came to the Kuchiki manor the party was held at the main garden with butlers serving sake to every visitor. Unohana and Ukitake came to the garden together Unohana clipping her hand in his shoulder. Suddenly everyone looked at them everybody thought they were a great couple and because of the Article Matumoto wrote the rumor spread like wildfire but they just looked to prove that the two senior captains really shared something. As Shunsui approached them his vice- captain tagged along. Shunsui was wearing his normal cloths to let everyone know he is not happy with this engagement. Nanao was wearing a yellow kimono with lily details on it. Ukitake was wearing a green kimono with a matching green hakama. Unohana was wearing a violet kimono with ribbon details.

"Hello Unohana and Jushiro how are my two love birds doing" he made his voice very load to let the people around him know they were sharing a very special relationship

He smiled at his friend antics "Everything is doing fine" he said to him and smiled at Nanao.

"Me here and my Nanao-Chan" he said while placing an arm around his shoulders "Are thinking about going public too" And "Whack" out of nowhere a very thick and big book slammed onto his face. He wondered how she produced such a big book but never the less that's why he loved her. He just patted at his face "This marks you endless love for me Nanao-Chan" she just glared at him.

"Taicho don't be silly we never share anything more than an office relationship" she said glaring her eyes at him

"A romantic office relationship to be in fact" he said following Nanao who was going away from his taicho.

"Same old Shunsui" Ukitake commented.

As Hinako was nearing the garden next to her was the person she was going marry. He didn't even have any emotion his skin was too pale as if he had not gotten to much sun light. She sighed to herself this Uchikake (most formal kimono) was too heavy. She insisted on wearing a simple kimono but the Kuchiki Elders insisted she should wear something like this to display how rich the Kuchiki house was. She can do nothing but to follow it. She stepped on a wet leaf she almost fell but Byakuya caught her at the right moment. He was leaning down on her. He looked at her eyes she looked at his; his ice cold eyes were penetrating hers. "Ahem… Kuchiki-sama can I stand now?" she said. Bringing him back to reality "Sorry Kyoraku-san I was uhm… distracted" he said while fixing her Uchikake. She was surprised to see his actions never had she seen him this affectionate or worried about her he never smiled at her but this was a big leap. She dismissed it, this action was nothing to what she experienced from her past boyfriends she smiled to herself she remembered those past memories that she was free now she cant be like the person she used to be she had to be a trophy wife she had to be a perfect example of a lady she hated thinking of it. When they finally approached everyone looked at them as they approached the center of the garden everyone settled in their seats and the couple sat on the center of attention. Byakuya then stood up.

"I would like thank everyone for coming to our engagement party for now we should enjoy our food and sake and make happy" he said while taking his sit he glanced at Hinako to deliver her speech. She stood slowly because her Uchikake was really; really heavy.

"Uhm…. Everyone thank you for coming and I am very happy for the fact that everyone is here Uhm…. Please enjoy your time with us" she said carefully sitting down.

The food was served sake cups being refilled everyone was happy but Hinako and Byakuya were just quietly sitting in their place suddenly Hinako suddenly stood up

"Where are you going" Byakuya asked her with a puzzled look

"I'm going to change into a Kimono this Uchikake is too heavy and I want to join the party" she going to her temporary room which the Kuchiki Governess gave to her so she can change into her Uchikake! But luckily she brought an extra Kimono. She took off all those layers and layers of fabric and changed into her kimono she wore a light blue one because she wanted it to match her blue haori she took off her head dress and took the clips of her hair to release her long brown hair to her delight her princess curls were still at its form. She then placed a blue aquamarine studded headband she looked at herself. And went back to the garden she was meted by Shunsui who happily recognized his blue haori and hugged her tightly she smelled sake all over him. And called on Nanao she ordered her to bring him back to his division Nanao who did this all the time agreed. While she looked at the center table Byakuya was still sitting there. She sat next to him and looked at him. "Kyoraku-kun do you want to get out of here and talk privately" he questioned her. "Of course" She replied might as well get to know him there engaged by the way.

He brought her to the Kuchiki hill where fields of flowers sat there the moon was very bright he led her on top of the hill where a large cherry blossom tree sat there and a bench beneath it. Before he sat down he offered her to take a sit. She sat down and followed by him the distance between them was so little she could feel his warmth.

"You know Hinako-san you look very lovely tonight" he commented looking at her for the first time his eyes showed emotion.

"Thank you Kuchi-, Byakuya-Kun is it alright if I call you that" she waited impatiently for his answer.

"Of course after all you are my bride" he said still looking at her

"You know Hinako-san I want to be very honest with you because I don't want to enter a marriage that is full of lies" she trailed of while she nodded.

"I was the one to choose you as my bride-to be" he finished his answer cupping her hands with his. She of course was surprised by his confession she just looked at him

"Well that's good to know" she said squeezing his hands a little bit.

"You know that diamond in your hands were my mother's" he said raising her hands to his face.

"Really, it's an honor" she said looking down

He put his fingers under her chin and raised her head so that it was leveled with his. Then he gently moved his head and kissed her cheek. She flushed red although her past relationships did more than this. This one was a new feeling her other it was like reading the first chapter of a new book. You're not used to seeing him like this he's like another person. But she enjoying it you're like making your own character she put the palm of her hands in his face and just looked at him straight in the eyes. She then leaned down and kissed him in the lips just a quick peck and looked at his eyes; his eyes captured the light of the moon it was like looking at a mirror. Then Hinako smiled at him and hugged him "You know what Kuchiki Byakuya you made the right choice to pick me as you're bride"

Kyoraku Shunsui was being laid carefully on the bed by his Vice- captain she successfully placed him to bed she fluffed his pillow she stood up but Shunsui gripped her wrist. He then maneuvered her to lie down next to him "Unohana and Ukitake are not the only one who has a secret relationship" he said looking at her. She smiled and placed her head on his chest "I know but I want to keep it a secret". He stroked her hair and took off the clip he combed his hands in her hair. She then looked up at him and kissed him with all of her might she placed her fingers on his hair she sat up and leaned down on is not breaking the kiss his tongue explored her mouth and she opened her mouth to let out her tongue. Their tongue tangled with each other like swords fighting for dominance. She gasped while he let her lie down her back now that he was on top of her and removed her glasses finally he broke the kiss "You look very beautiful" he complemented placing a kiss on her neck. And lied down next to her he let her head lie on his shoulders acting like a soft pillow. They both respected each other and would not go that far as to just making-out. He then fell asleep followed by her.

Ukitake was staying at Unohana's for tonight because he just wanted to spend the night with the love of his life. She entered her House he preceded into removing his haori and his. He then looked at the shelves Unohana had in her living room there were Pictures of her and her parents she was the only daughter of the very rich and slightly powerful Unohana clan. Even with all of their riches she still acted normally that's what he loved about her. He then looked at a picture it was only Retsu wearing her Golden Kimono her hair was hanging freely behinds her back she smiled naturally she looked very beautiful and to him she was the prettiest woman he could lay his eyes upon. He placed it back and went to inside her bedroom, it was simple with a bed with blue bed sheets on it the floor was wood in front of her bed there was a low table where she sat in front of. He then sat right next to her. "What are you reading" he asked looking down at the book she was holding, "I'm reading my planner" she answered handing him the book.

He took it from her hands and read it was fully packed with patient appointments and meeting etc… "You're really busy aren't you?" he asked her

"Why yes I think every captain does" she replied taking back the planner

"Well, Yes but sometimes you need a break" he said helping her up to her feet. He then led her to the bed.

"Now, Ukitake even if we are dating for so long this is quite too fast don't you think" she protested.

"Now Retsu don't give me the wrong impression I just want to put you to sleep so you can rest" he said jokingly

"Oh" she flushed red she was thinking the worst of the man she trusted the most.

He then proceeded letting her sit on the edge of the bed he kneeled and took of her socks and after that he carefully took off her violet haori and placed it on the bedside table. After that he walked to the other side of the bed and lied on the bed as he felt her follow him. He pushed her forward to him and held her by the waist. He was peering down at her she, facing his chest. She made heart drabbles on his chest after that she looked up and smiled at him and hugged him and she slept because of the day's festivities it made her very tired and Ukitake soon followed both still hugging their bodies close.

Please review or give an opinion I appreciate it!!

For now bye^^


End file.
